Emperor of Space
Emperor of Space (The Enemy at the Door! Turtle School vs Frieza!) is the second chapter of Dragonball: The Story of Solo. Previously Previously on The Story of Solo! Our story began with the hero of this time, Solo. Solo was training with fellow Turtle school students Tien Shinhan and Yamcha. But training turned into a fight for survival when an unwanted guest arrived. Can Solo and his friends defeat the Mighty Frieza? Find out today! Plot (Frieza): Ah, I see. The boy in green, he's a Saiyan. Solo took a step back. (Dante, getting up): Get out of here! I don't recall sending you an invitation! (Frieza): Who says I need one? (Yamcha): That's enough! Get out of here or else! Everybody got in their stances, prepared to fight. (Frieza): So you have a death wish. So be it. (Kierra): Death wish? The only one dying here is you, freak! (Solo): Kierra! No! Kierra leaped off her feet and threw a fury of punches at Frieza, but he evaded each one. He kneed Kierra away with relative ease. She got back up and kicked Frieza in the face. She grabbed him by his tail and threw him. (Kierra): Now get gone! (Frieza): No thanks. You have some. Frieza was now behind Kierra. He punched Kierra in the face then blasted her into a rock. (Frieza): Anyone else wanna try their luck? (Solo): Leave her alone! Solo ran up to Frieza and elbowed him in the face. Frieza and Solo clashed. They went blow for blow. Zero threw a punch but missed. Frieza blasted Solo away with a Death Beam and then whipped him away with his tail. (Frieza): Fools will be fools. Yamcha and Tien stood back-to-back and Yamcha fired a Kamehameha while Tien fired a Tri-Beam. Frieza evaded the attacks and fired a blast of his own and knocked the two down. (Dante): That does it! Destructo Disk! Dante threw a Destructo Disk straight at Frieza. Frieza got out of the way just in time, but the attack left a small bloody cut on his face. Frieza was angered by this. (Frieza): You filthy bastard! Nobody scars this face! Frieza dashed up to Dante and punched him right in the stomach. Before Dante could recover, Frieza struck hi with a series of blows. Dante collapsed. (Dante): Crap! No! Ugh... (Solo): This has gone on long enough! Kamehameha! Solo shot a Kamehameha straight at Frieza. Frieza caught it and struggled against it. Solo put in more power and BOOM! When the smoke cleared, Frieza was hardly fazed. (Frieza): You done? Good. Now die. Frieza shot a Death Beam aimed at Solo, but Dante stepped in and guarded. (Solo): Dante! (Dante): Solo! Go! NOW! Just then, the beam hit Dante and shot him right in the chest. Dante fell to the ground with a small bloody hole in the center of his chest. Solo and Kierra went t him. (Solo): No....no.... (Kierra): This...this isn't right! (Roshi):...Poor kid. He's passed. Solo put his head down. (Frieza): Ha ha ha ha! Don't worry kid, you'll join him in Hell shortly. Frieza has claimed his first victim! What outcome stands for Solo and his remaining friends? Find out next Solo Saga! Category:Solo28 Category:Solo Saga Category:Episodes